Before the Fall
by Blue Quartz Foxy
Summary: A single drop of blood, the final bullet, and a standoff between monster and master. IntegraAlucard


Before the Fall

Notes: It's been awhile since I last wrote a Hellsing fic and I am still not sure whether I should leave this as a one-shot or toy with it some more.

Side Note: This fic was inspired by a lemon fan fic group that I am apart of. The theme was 'Seven Deadly Sins' and we had to apply one or several sins to our fic. Just guess as to which sin(s) are involved in this fic.

Disclaimer: If it's in Hellsing then it isn't mine!

Dark blue eyes stared out the window, a tall and almost masculine appearing figure framed by parted crimson curtains. Appearances, however, are always deceiving. A slender finger pushed up the glasses which were attempting to slide off her nose. Clasped behind her back were hands encased with white gloves, around her neck a tie, feminine curves hidden behind a three piece suit. All hints of tenderness, compassion, and outward emotion seemingly locked tightly within.

A pillar of strength, a foolish being unaware that where she tread few wish to go…and even fewer could return alive.

However, he for one wasn't fooled by her disguise.

Yes, Integra was true to her name. She was the embodiment of mulish stubbornness and brash honesty, but even if her name had been anything else, if she hadn't a single title to her name, Integra was still a woman and more importantly…human. While she was still young, Integra's body was already degrading. For humans it was unavoidable. Even Integra with her grit determination and hellish temper wouldn't be able to ward off the toll of mortality.

Such a waste really.' Alucard mused while still encased in the shadows of his dungeon dwelling.

Effortlessly Alucard slipped through the confines of his coffin and then directly through the walls of Hellsing Manor. Other than the odd servant or two the massive structure was practically deserted; but without having to search, the entire compound Alucard knew exactly where to find her.

The curtains gave only the faintest rustle as Alucard's form crept into the office. Without even glancing over her shoulder Integra knew that he was directly behind her…or maybe above…or possibly even as far as the opposite corner of the expansive room. As always, the vampire was so deeply enshrouded by shadows and mysteries that Integra had long since given up on figure him out.

In her youth, she had feared him, even when he protected her seconds after their initial meeting. In those fleeting seconds the beast and his mistress' came to a universal understanding, that no matter what the circumstance might be, the vampire was not be trusted.

A chilling tendril brushed against long blond hair, vanishing before

Integra could turn her head.

"You're late," she spoke into thin air, only to have her cold reprimand dismissed by a callous chuckle.

"I am? I didn't know that I needed to make an appointment."

His voice…it unnerved her to no end that she could hear his haughty tone and echoing bites of mirth, but never once did he show himself.

Lightly her fingers tapped against the handle of a small silver pistol, both the gun and its welder itching for a reason to fire on the vampire.

Another chuckle vibrated off the walls, however while the laugh sounded as if it had been carried from far away the hiss of his voice was directly in her ear.

"Silly girl, how much harm do you think your toy can inflict on me?"

Integra's grim and unmoved expression never left her features, as a finger pulled back the trigger, holding it in place, "That depends on what it's loaded with," was her nonplused remark.

Although she couldn't see it, Integra swore that Alucard was grinning.

"Good answer…but let's just see how good of a marksmen…excuse me markswoman, you are."

The electric lights flickered for a moment before completely blacking out.

Blinking Integra waited long enough for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before raising the gun. A squeeze of the trigger, the shot rang out, but merely imbedded into a wall rather than hitting the vampire's flesh.

"Close yet not close enough," Alucard mocked.

Another squeeze, another Bang.

"Oh come on, now you're just blindly guessing," Alucard baited, only to be barely missed by a flying third bullet. A nick formed on his cheek, a sliver of crimson coursing down a pale cheek. A long tongue licked up the drop only to spat on the carpet.

Blood that has been souring for centuries just didn't taste as good as blood gleaned from a still breathing being.

Speaking of blood…

Just as Integra had moved to fire the pistol a fourth, time a sudden rush of cold knocked her backward as pallid and clearly visible fingers ghosted along a dark hand.

With a simple brush of skin, Integra felt her blood run cold. He was taking advantage of the darkness, whereas she was hindered.

Jerking her wrist away from his touch Integra fired into the general direction of the overly bold fingers.

"Missed again," Alucard was quick to point out, having to crane his neck to the right as the fifth bullet whizzed past him.

"One bullet left eh?" Alucard asked.

Teeth gritted as Integra mentally called the dammed creature words that were not worth repeating, especially since his only reaction would be to laugh and return the sentiments'. No, getting mad at him was never the answer…now getting even on the other hand…

"You're right, I've only got one bullet left," Integra confessed.

"However, I am certain that this bullet will be the one that makes

itself at home in your skull."

"Oh? Really? What makes you say that?" the vampire inquired.

"Because I have something that you want…and have wanted ever since my

blood revived you years ago." There was a sharp intake of breath when teeth grated against sensitive skin. For her pain, the reward was a single bead of blood that formed at the cut.

Instantly Alucard's keen senses noticed the faint yet heady scent. Unconsciously his tongue ran across parched lips. Despite the fact that Alucard never went hungry within the manor the fact was that cold medical blood was a poor substitute for the real thing…especially if it was the intoxicating life fluid of a Hellsing.

His sharp burgundy colored eyes watched as the sinister drop pooled on her lower lip before slowly trickling down her, chin. A sharp hunger pain was felt as the tiny bit of blood slid across Integra's dark skin. He had to get close enough to lap it up, that single droplet of blood would serve a much greater purpose on the tip of his tongue then on the floor.

While temptation called to him, Alucard wasn't completely lost of his senses. Integra still held that pistol, with a single silver blessed bullet, the bane of a vampire's existence, and she was using it as insurance. It wasn't as if the bullet would 'kill' him, it would be painful, but not a mortal wound, still Alucard preferred to keep that bullet as far away as possible.

So the choice was did he dare to get close enough for just a single drop of blood or would he just let it fall.

Integra couldn't help but smirk, she knew that drawing blood would still the vampire and might even lure him.

Another bite to her lips allowed another tiny welling of blood to form.

Alucard's already limited restraint snapped. With a swift motion Integra felt the air knocked out of her lungs as Alucard roughly claimed her bleeding lip, in addition he pinned her arm holding the pistol against the wall.

A long tongue eagerly lapped up each bead of blood that formed as harsh nips tried to coax more to the surface.

Integra tried to jerk away from his grasp but the vampire was determined not release her until after he had his fill.

The tie around her neck was loosened without the aid of fingers along with the buttons that seemed to pop off their own accord.

Alucard pulled away from her lips moving down to her neck.

"No," Integra said firmly, trying to tilt her head away.

Looking up Alucard breathed against the exposed skin, "I didn't ask you what you want did I?"

"I will never be like you," Integra hissed, "I'd rather die."

"Ah, but there's the thing Integra if you don't let me drink of you then you will die…eventually."

"The key word, eventually. I am not going anywhere just yet."

"Look at this skin," Alucard murmured, "soft yet lithe skin," a cold right hand skimmed over a top a breast revealed by the slight dip in a restrictive bra.

"But in a few short years your skin will lose its firmness."

His free hand rippled through long blond locks, " These will lose their color and maybe even fall out. Moreover, while you're no beauty I can assure you that age will not do you justice."

There was a tense moment of silence as Integra digested what he was trying to tempt her with. With immortality, she could continue to hunt and kill vampires for years, centuries even. But how long would the thrill of the chase last? A couple of decades? A few centuries maybe? Then what?

"Sounds intriguing, but I'll pass." Integra said, a mixture of dark mirth and firm resolution within her tone.

A gust of frigid air tore between them as Integra realized that she had been released.

Melding into the walls Alucard watched as Integra calmly buttoned up her shirt and re-tied that damn neck tie.

Before fading out of the office the vampire muttered, "A shame really, you would have made a great vampire."

Integra allowed herself a secret smile, " Maybe," she mused.

Alucard's lips stretched into an inhumanly wide smile.

So all isn't lost. I should try that again…in another ten years or so,'

Notes: So what do you think? Should I write more or is it enough as a one-shot?


End file.
